candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1191
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 71 | previous = 1190 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1192 | nexttype = Ingredient }} :For mobile players at version 1.66, see this level here. | score = 100,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *All jelly squares are underneath the blockers. *It is very hard to clear all the jellies especially the ones in the corners. *The jellies are worth 80,000 points.(18 single jellies × 1,000 points per single jelly) + (31 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly) = 80,000 points Hence, an additional 20,000 points are required to earn one star. Stars Strategy This is one of the hardest levels in Reality. Most of the times, you are not able to clear the icing and the jellies underneath, in the corner region. So, it is better to follow this strategy, which I used to pass. Step 1 - Remove the top icing and popcorn (Moves 50 to 30) *As you can see, there is a popcorn to help you to complete the level. There are 3 striped candies aimed at it, but in marmalade. Do not use them, keep them for later combinations. Instead, create striped candies manually (easy due to 5 colours) and use them on the popcorn. Wrapped candies also work well. *At the same time, the activation of special candies will remove some of the icing around the popcorn. By the time you finish off the popcorn, that icing, and some of the 3-layer icing should be reduced or destroyed. *Use the popcorn-generated colour bomb in a combination. Step 2 - The jellies and the bottom icing (Moves 30 to 15) *Once the icing of the sides and centre are removed, you can start working on the corner icing and the remaining jellies. Make as many special candy combinations as you can. If possible, try to use the original striped candies in combinations. Striped+Colour bomb and Striped+Wrapped combinations work very well. Try to do the latter in the bottom rows and the former when there are enough candies of the striped candy's colour directed on the icing. Step 3 - The remaining jellies (Moves 15 to 0) *This is the hardest part. You need to make as many special candies as you can, and try to use them in such a way that the corner and bottom jellies. Some of them are single jellies, so it becomes slightly easier to remove them. However, their weird position makes it hard to remove them manually. Thus, you WILL need to use special candies and their combinations to remove those jellies. *Overall, also hope for many special candies to be created, especially in the last step, as it is virtually impossible to pass level 1191 without special candies. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery M-1191_V3.png|Mobile Version Category:Jelly levels Category:Fungi Forest levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with popcorn Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Levels with an undetermined difficulty Category:Hexagon levels